Pretending
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Just a cute Naitlyn story following Nate and Caitlyn though their realtionship
1. Chapter 1

**Pretending**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**Caitlyn's POV**

**I sigh disheartened. I am sat on the pier at Camp Rock at midnight waiting for my boyfriend that know one knows about not even my best friend Mitchie.**

"**Being waiting long?" asks a voice**

**I turn and smile at my boyfriend. Nate Gray yes that Nate Gray from Connect 3, the hottest boy band in the world. But he's all mine ok I'm being a bit possessive.**

"**Caity," he calls breaking my train of thought.**

"**Mmmm," I murmur**

"**What ya thinking about?" asks Nate**

"**You," I reply with a smile and glance up at the moon.**

"**What about now?" asks Nate wrapping an arm around my waist.**

"**How cold I am," I reply**

**Nate shrugs out of his jumper and wraps it round my shoulders.**

"**I guess I should get you get back to your cabin," says Nate**

"**Or yours," I say**

"**The guys," Nate reminds me**

"**You have your own cabin," I remind him.**

"**So I do," says Nate**

"**And I want nothing more then to fall asleep in your arms tonight," I whisper as we make our way there.**

"**You've become very mushy very recently," smirks Nate as they walk to Nate's cabin.**

**No one's POV**

"**It's you," sighs Caitlyn**

"**Did I do something wrong?" asks Nate**

"**No it's from dating you. When you start dating someone they bring out new things in you. In this case you've made me mushy," smiles Caitlyn**

"**It suits you," says Nate**

**Caitlyn yawns.**

"**Let's get you to bed," says Nate**

**Caitlyn nods resting her head on Nate's shoulder. She lets out a squeak as Nate scoops her up into her arms.**

"**Nate put me down," she giggles**

"**You can sleep," smiles Nate still walking**

"**Put me down I weigh more then your average backpack," says Caitlyn**

"**Caitlyn Marie Gellar you are not fat nor heavy," says Nate**

"**I am," protests Caitlyn**

"**No your not," says Nate dropping her on the bed**

**Caitlyn pouts but soon that pout turns into a graceful smile as she drifts of to sleep Nate following her soon after.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretending**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Just a cute Naitlyn story following Nate and Caitlyn though their relationship**

**Chapter 2**

"**I really wish I could be there for you," says Nate**

"**I know but you can't we've been over this for the past 3 years," says Caitlyn**

"**I know, I know," says Nate**

"**I bet Shane saying the same thing to Mitchie," says Caitlyn  
>"Probably but I can't hear all the way to Dallas," says Nate<strong>

"**He's with her and you couldn't come to see me," says Caitlyn**

"**He went home with her. There a new couple and her parents like him," says Nate**

"**My parents will come around. It's the fact we got together and then you left so suddenly they don't think it's a stable base for a relationship," says Caitlyn**

"**In other words they don't like my choice of career," says Nate**

"**There just looking out for me," says Caitlyn**

"**One day your going to be a hit producer one day do they think that is a stable career?" asks Nate**

"**No," says Caitlyn**

"**So really it's being in the music business they have a problem with," says Nate**

"**They think that it is unstable because acts are always suddenly dropping of the charts and be has been's and ending up in MacDonald's," says Caitlyn "They want me to be a lawyer like them 24/7 no life," says Caitlyn**

"**To keep you safe but you need to experience life your own way they can't keep you under a stone all your life. One day there not going to be there for you and if they smoother you from the world your not going to know what to do," says Nate**

"**I'm just glad dad let's me go to Camp Rock every summer," says Caitlyn**

"**Your dad?" asks Nate**

"**Its mum who is over protective dad can see you make me happy with you and l love music. But since you're my first boyfriend after being with him 4 years she thinks your going to do they same especially since you're a musician you can have every girl on the planet she wonders why you want sad, ugly Caitlyn," explains Caitlyn**

"**Your beautiful but I gotta go because it's 11pm and you have school in the morning," says Nate**

"**Ok," sighs Caitlyn**

"**Night love you," says Nate**

"**Night love you," says Caitlyn**

**The couple hang up and Caitlyn snuggles down for a good night's sleep filled with dreams of Nate.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretending**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Just a cute Naitlyn story following Nate and Caitlyn though their relationship**

**Chapter 3**

**It was just another day at Los Angles High school. Same old, same old for one Caitlyn Gellar the names, the whispers, the bullies and Libby Harris who just happen to be obsessed with Nate Grey, who Caitlyn hadn't seen in ages.**

**She was just walking down the stairs to history when a foot sticks out and she went falling and she went falling, she could hear Libby's cackle, And then a pair of strong arms catching her. A pair of strong familiar arms. She looked up into a pair of sunglasses.**

"**Who wears sunglasses here LOL," cackles Libby brushing past Caitlyn and the stranger.**

**When the girls are round the corner Caitlyn reaches up and takes the sunglasses off revealing Nate.**

"**What are you doing here?" asks Caitlyn**

"**I missed my girlfriend," replies Nate**

"**But you need to go if Libby sees you she'll be all over you crazy stalker fan," says Caitlyn**

"**I don't care. I don't want her, I want you, she's a no body to me plus she's ugly your amazing and you're my girlfriend," says Nate**

"**That's so sweet," says Caitlyn snuggling into Nate's arms.**

"**Plus you care about other and she obviously doesn't since she tripped you down the stairs," says Nate**

"**That's because I am a nobody. I have no friends and if we going public go public everyone will be fake friending me and Libby will be saying I'm paying you but how can I when I'm poor and-"**

**Nate kisses her and she smiles into the kiss.  
>"I had to shut you up some how," smirks Nate<strong>

"**And who said we were going public?" asks Nate  
>"If anyone here sees us right now. The world will know by 3 o'clock," says Caitlyn<strong>

"**Let them," says Nate**

"**But I don't want to," says Caitlyn**

"**Well we might have to," says Nate looking down the hall**

**Caitlyn follows his gaze to see Libby with a glare on her face. Caitlyn cowers into Nate who whispers into her ear.**

"**You are beautiful don't listen to her,"**

"**Miss Hartridge sent me to get you," says Libby taking no notice of Nate**

**Caitlyn gets up following Libby back to history.**

"**She was canoodling with some boy on the stairs," says Libby**

**Miss Hartridge glares at her and motions for her to sit down.**

**Caitlyn takes her seat and gets down to learning.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretending**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Just a cute Naitlyn story following Nate and Caitlyn though their relationship**

**Chapter 4**

"**So she really didn't recognize me?" asks Nate**

"**If she did she hasn't said anything and knowing Libby she would of if she did. So I don't think she even realized it was you," says Caitlyn**

"**So we're off the hook?" asks Nate**

"**Yes we're off the hook," laughs Caitlyn**

"**I love you have I told you that today?" asks Nate**

"**No you haven't but I love you too," smiles Caitlyn**

"**So what you doing now?" asks Nate**

"**Lunch break," sighs Caitlyn**

"**It's Saturday," says Nate**

"**I'm at work," says Caitlyn**

"**Arr well I'll let you get back to your work," says Nate**

"**It's not that exciting. I'm a sales person at Bargain World," says Caitlyn**

"**Well it's something," says Nate**

"**Yeah I'm saving up for new software for my laptop," says Caitlyn**

"**Hmmm," says Nate**

"**Crap lunch is over talk later?" asks Caitlyn**

"**Sure," says Nate "I've gotta get to the studio anyway," says Nate**

"**You guys recording something?" asks Caitlyn**

"**No the home studio just messing about," says Nate**

**The pair bid their goodbyes and hang up.**

**However they have both told little white lies. Caitlyn is also saving up for a plane ticket to go see Nate but on her wages that is going to take a while. Nate is recording a song, in the house studio, that he has written for Caitlyn.**

**As a sales person Caitlyn also gets the job of stocking selves which is what she is doing when Rob a fellow college slides up to her.**

"**What you doing later Caity?" asks Rob**

"**Stop calling me Caity," says Caitlyn as she finishes placing mugs on a shelve and moves on to re stock the wrapping paper.**

"**Bad memories?" asks Rob**

"**No only my boyfriend can call me that," says Caitlyn**

"**You keep saying that but I've never meet this guy. This boyfriend charade is getting a little old isn't it," says Rob**

"**Why would I put him though that torment?" asks Caitlyn**

"**Wounded," says Rob holding his chest**

**Caitlyn turns away and places the rolls of wrapping paper into there stand.**

"**So is that a no?" asks Rob**

"**No to what?" asks Caitlyn**

"**Going out with me tonight?" asks Rob**

"**Oh my gosh you are relentless!" exclaims Caitlyn**

"**What does that mean?" asks Rob**

"**You don't give up," says Caitlyn**

"**No and I won't and when you drop this whole boyfriend charade you'll be mine," smirks Rob**

"**You're so full of yourself aren't you? You're so sure I'm making up this boyfriend thing just to keep you away. Well I'm not, he does exist he just lives in NYC so I can't see him all the time. I have been with my boyfriend for 4 years and we're not breaking up any time soon. And even if I was single I would never get with you because you're an egotistical bastard who thinks your god gift and you're determined to make every girl in this town your mission! Just leave me alone" exclaims Caitlyn**

"**Your two are causing a scene what's going?" asks their supervisor going up to them**

"**He won't stop asking me out," says Caitlyn**

"**Rob leave off and go and do your job," says their supervisor**

**Rob sulks off.**

"**Thanks Lisa," smiles Caitlyn**

"**No problem kid," says Lisa walking away**

**Caitlyn smiles and finishes her job which she is now able to do in peace.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretending**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

Caitlyn is walking home from school. With her music plugged in her ears nothing else exists, however when the music pauses as the songs switch she hears footsteps behind her.

Pausing her music she listens to the footsteps behind her, she whips her head round and sees no one. As she turns and continues on her way so do the footsteps.

But again on turning to look the street is empty.

Just as she is about to play her music again a voice interrupters the silence around her.

"Hey Caity," says a voice

"Leave me alone Rob," snaps Caitlyn

"Caity," the voice says again

"I said leave me alone," snaps Caitlyn whipping round to see

"NATE," squeals Caitlyn throwing herself at her boyfriend.

"Glad to see you to," says Nate steadying himself.

As they continue to walk along Caitlyn snuggled under Nate's arm, Nate brings up the question.

"Who's Rob?" asks Nate

"A very annoying boy I work with," sighs Caitlyn

"Annoying as in he calls you Caity?" asks Nate

"I only like you calling me Caity," whispers Caitlyn

"Ahh that's why he annoys you," says Nate

"Hmmm," says Caitlyn

Nate stops bringing Caitlyn to a stop with him and turning her so he can see her face.

"What's he done?" asks Nate

"He keeps asking me out," mutters Caitlyn

"Did you tell him you have a boyfriend?" asks Nate

"Yes and he doesn't believe me cuz he's never seen you," says Caitlyn "And we are not proving it to him," she adds

"I wasn't going to say anything," says Nate

"Aha. He knows we're not breaking up anytime soon, we've been together 4 years and I hardly sees you around because you live in NYC so he wouldn't see you either," says Caitlyn

"Hey Caity," calls a voice

"Is that him?" asks Nate

Caitlyn nods.

"Can I have that date tonight?" asks Rob stepping in between Nate and Caitlyn.

"Actually my boyfriend is up in NYC," smiles Caitlyn

"I don't see a boyfriend," says Rob

"He's right behind you," says Caitlyn

Rob turns round.

"Oh I'll umm see you around," says Rob running off

"Do I look intimidating?" asks Nate as him and Caitlyn carry on.

"No," laughs Caitlyn

You're dating Nate Grey

Rob

Yes, yes I am

But please keep it to yourself

Because if anyone finds out you won't be able to reproduce

Caitlyn

Seeing a grin on Caitlyn's face Nate asks what's funny and when she shows him the texts he bursts out laughing.

"That's my girl. I know not to get on your bad side," laughs Nate

Laughing and chatting Nate and Caitlyn head to her house for a nice night in of pizza, movies and snuggling on the sofa.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretending**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

Nate had stayed for the entire week and it had left a spring in Caitlyn's step. Libby has noticed the change since day 1 and has been planning with her sidekicks all week how to dampen the high sprits Caitlyn has.

However it is the week to turn in what you want to do for you two weeks of work experience. And unknown to her parents Caitlyn has but music preferably a in a studio.

However the studio she wants to go to is the one where Connect 3 record-Lava Records.

But of course there was no way her school would let her go all the way to LA for 2 weeks just to do work experience and neither would her parents. The only person who Caitlyn knew would go for it was Nate and she knew he would happily pay the plane ticket at her expense.

So feeling bold Caitlyn broached this idea to her music teacher and the work experience teacher. They went to the head who phoned Lava Record's and while the meeting was going on Caitlyn had phoned Nate who had spoken to the head of Lava Records seconds after he had gotten on the phone with Caitlyn.

Knowing how talented Caitlyn was at producing Lava Records agreed immediately and offered to pay Caitlyn's expense she was set to fly out the next day.

Her parents weren't keen but said she could go to see that the job wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

So the next day Caitlyn got on the plane and flew towards her boyfriend's awaiting arms.

It was going to be the best two weeks of her life.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretending**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

Caitlyn was loving it. She was loving working at the studio and she was glad she still had a week left. She loved staying in LA and staying with Nate she just wished she could stay forever. Maybe if she could get into a high school up here and an internship at the studio.

She had just turned 18 so legally she could do it.

But whether her parents would let her was another question but she could legally.

She was going to put her idea to Nate and see if he was up for it.

It was later that night and Nate and Caitlyn were curled up in bed.

"Nate what would you think of me moving here?" asked Caitlyn

"I'd love it," said Nate "Why are you parents thinking of moving here?" he asked

"I'm 18 Nate," said Caitlyn

"Caitlyn is that wise you have 3 months left of high school why not wait till then," said Nate

"I want to be with you and I want to be in LA," said Caitlyn

"Caitlyn your parents will think I've kidnapped you or something," said Nate

"If I'm 18 and I leave it's not kidnap," said Caitlyn

"Ok how long have you been thinking about this?" asked Nate

"This week," said Caitlyn

"I think you should sleep on it for the rest of the week and if it's really what you want to do then I won't stand against you," said Nate

"Your acting like you don't want me to live with you," said Caitlyn

"Of course I do Caity it's just a big change for you, for both of us. You'll have to change to a new school, your won't have your parents around you," said Nate

"I know that," said Caitlyn "But I also know that living here with is the best thing ever and when I go back next week I won't be able to sleep and I will be miserable," she added

"We both will," said Nate "So for tonight let's get some sleep and then talk to Connect 3's lawyer in the morning and see if it is all legal," said Nate

Caitlyn nodded and soon the pair drifted to sleep in each other's embrace thoughts of the future whizzing round their heads.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Pretending**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

Since putting her idea to Nate, her plan had gone smoothly. She had moved out months ago and was now living in a flat with Nate on their own.

Caitlyn now went to a school were people appreciate her. It wasn't a school of cliques. Everyone was friends.

And in the music biz Caitlyn was doing her internship at Lava Records, and even though she was still an intern she was becoming one of the young most sort after producers in the company. She was getting offers from other record deals. But after looking them over with Connect's 3 lawyer she declined each and every one of them. Except the one from Lava Records as soon as she finished high school she had a job. And she would pretty much set for life unless music went out of business and that was likely.

She was pretty much living her very own happy ever after.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
